


Cupid is a Werewolf.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the most beautiful piece of fan art on tumblr. Stiles and Derek dressed for a wedding. wish i knew who drew it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cupid is a Werewolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the most beautiful piece of fan art on tumblr. Stiles and Derek dressed for a wedding. wish i knew who drew it...

It had been five years since Stiles had driven away from Beacon Hills…  
He hadn’t intended for it to be so long…  
but Stanford had led to an internship, which had led to a job and before he knew it, years had flown by…  
he hadn’t gone home…his dad had visited him…first at Stanford and then when Stiles had settled in the valley he had come often…

Things had changed for the Sheriff too, Beacon Hills was a different town and the Sheriff had met a woman who had brought a whole bundle of happiness into his life…

Stiles was comfortable with himself now…there had been no demons at Stanford…no werewolves…no banshees…

He had kept in touch with Scott, married, a father now…  
He was looking forward to seeing him…

The closer he got to Beacon Hills, the stronger his memories,

The couple of years before he left had been full of excitement…he smiled to himself…excitement and terror…  
Terror…and fear…and Derek…

Stiles kept his thoughts about Derek locked away in his head…only allowing himself a short daydream occasionally…

Last thing at night just before you fall asleep when you can remember…the feelings..the longing…  
you can imagine his arms around you…his lips on yours…  
Not that Stiles had ever felt Derek’s lips but daydreams are a powerful thing…

Derek had left three months before Stiles…he had left without a word…those months had been the worst of Stiles life…  
Nothing had ever been said about what was between them but until Derek left, there had always been hope…

Stiles had met a nice girl at Stanford and later there had been a nice boy, but Stiles had fallen in love with grumpy…hot…exciting…dangerous…sour… so Stiles could not settle for nice…he had let them down gently…and now he was alone…

He had a good life…great apartment…plenty of money…if he looked too hard at tall dark haired men in leather jackets…  
it was only because he missed his friend…or so he told himself…  
Friend, was that all that Derek had been…the all consuming passion Stiles had felt was so much more than friendship…  
Closer he drove…the memories thick and fast now…every word…every touch…

 

Derek had been driving for ten days before he realised where he was heading…  
He had taken a long meandering road but somehow subconsciously he had been heading here…  
towards Beacon Hills…when he began to recognise the countryside…he halted at a crossroads…  
his wolf stirred…scenting home…  
Derek was torn…he had left … to keep Stiles safe… he had made Peter promise…to take care of Stiles no matter what…  
and Derek had run, with all the hounds of hell after him to save Stiles…

Peter had been in contact over the years..  
The town was free from trouble now…  
Peter and Scott the only Weres…  
When they needed to run they ran with a pack from a different county.

Peter had informed him about the Stilinski wedding…  
Derek had been pleased…he had thought of Stiles growing…marrying…having children…he wanted him to be happy…

He only wished he had taken the chance years ago…to tell Stiles how he felt…to hold him is his arms…to kiss his lips…  
He swung the car towards Beacon Hills…

 

The town looked smaller, thought Stiles and the house looked smaller too as if the years had made his memories false.

The Sheriff had been watching for him and as he drove up the door opened and he shouted a greeting..  
The woman behind him hung back but Stiles smiled and embraced her too…  
“Louise you look great…Where’s this new sister of mine…?”

A small girl peeped from behind her mother,   
Stiles crouched to be at eye level…they had spoken online…almost from the minute she was born,  
but this was the first time they had met in person…  
he expected her to be shy but after a long second she smiled at him… “Hia Sties.”  
“Hiya Jessica…”

Inside the house was almost the same…but warmer somehow…brightly painted and filled with cushions..throws…baby stuff…he climbed the stairs to his room…

His clothes were long gone but much of the same stuff was on the walls and the shelves…

Instantly he was a child again hanging out with Scott…playing games then later looking at websites…doing homework…talking about girls…

They ate dinner then Jessica wanted Stiles to read a story before she went to sleep…

Later, back in his room, he let his memories free again…it wasn’t only Scott he remembered in this room…  
Derek filled every part…standing behind the door…sitting on the bed even trying on Stiles top…

“This no fit…”

The words were so vivid he looked around almost expecting to see Derek standing there…

He sighed, was it always going to be like this…was he always to have this massive wolf shaped hole in his heart….  
He looked in the mirror…  
“Idiot…letting things get you down…need some fresh air…”  
He opened the window and then laughing to himself, climbed out. 

He walked for a while but inevitably his feet took him through the woods to visit the Hale House…  
His dad had told him it had been renovated and a new family lived there..so he wasn’t surprised to see lights on and cars parked outside…he turned away…  
The woods felt the same though…old…eerie…this was where they had run from the Were the first time…this was where they had first met Derek….  
This was vivid in Stiles mind…had he fallen then….had he known even then who Derek was? 

 

Derek arrived at Beacon Hills at dusk..he parked at Peters house but there was no-one home.  
He texted he had arrived then needing to stretch his legs after the drive shifted and ran into the woods…  
His wolf bounded through the trees shaking off the shackles of his man…he found the scent he was looking for almost immediately…faster and faster he ran…stronger and stronger the scent…then it disappeared…he circled round half a dozen times then allowed his human to shift back…

Derek had the scent too…how could it be Stiles…is it only some memory I have dreamt up….  
Why would he be roaming around these woods…he’s getting married tomorrow…

 

Morning dawned bright and sunny…  
Stiles had gone to see Scott, taking Jessica for a play-date with Charlie, Scott’s daughter…  
Stiles and Scott talked as if they had only met yesterday…  
They both had responsibilities now…but at heart they were still two schoolboys who had known each other for years…

The conversation came round to Derek, how could it not…?

“Peter is in contact with him…if you ever wanted to.. you know…”

“Why should I? He left remember, and we had to deal with all that shit…”

“Peter told me…I should probably have said before…he told me a year or so ago…the reason why…  
the reason why Derek left…it was because of you Stiles…he left to keep you safe…  
Anyway I thought I should tell because…well I knew how you felt…about him I mean…years ago…I knew and I didn’t say…”

Stiles seventeen year-old self, blushed…  
“Nothing happened…I mean…we didn’t…I just…well I wanted….”

Scott punched his arm…”It wouldn’t have mattered if you had…I wanted you to know that he cared that’s all…he didn’t just leave…”

Noise from the girls interrupted them and they went outside to push them on the swing in the yard.

 

Derek had breakfast with Peter then drove once round the town before heading to see Scott…  
They had been in touch occasionally over the years…questions sometimes Peter couldn’t answer, led Scott to his old alpha…

Derek pulled up across the road as Scott and Stiles came down the steps into the yard..

Stiles was carrying a small girl who was kissing him ferociously he was laughing and tickling her…

Derek thought he had put his feelings aside… thought he only wanted Stiles happiness….  
His heart…the place where his heart should be…the part of him that belonged to Stiles…ached with emptiness and longing….   
He turned the car and drove away….

Scott had noticed his old alpha at once and was looking forward to the look on Stiles face when he saw Derek.

Derek driving away puzzled him until he realised what Derek had seen. Running inside he rang Peter.

“Derek was here, he saw Stiles with Jessica, I think he’s got the wrong idea about her. You need to stop him or he’ll run again.”

Peter rang the Sheriff.  
When he explained his idea the Sheriff replied. “Ok, but this had better work. Stiles deserves to be happy. Stall Derek for a while so I can arrange things” 

Derek slammed into the house, if he had been a cartoon a large black cloud would have been raining down on his head.

It took all of Peters powers of persuasion to keep Derek with him, when he finally packed his bag and headed out the door it was to see a tow truck pulling off with his car…

“What the fuck…this day is just getting better and better..”

“Hey calm down It’ll be a mistake I’ll ring the Sheriff.”

Derek took the phone, when he explained the Sheriff was apologetic,  
“Sorry Derek, seems there was a report about an abandoned car, I’ll need you to sign for it, can you meet me at City Hall at three? I’ll get everything sorted.”

Peter sighed as Derek agreed, fingers crossed.

 

Stiles was dressed for the wedding, his Dad had wanted him there and Louise had wanted dress suits and ties…  
Stiles didn’t do ties…couldn’t see a reason for one… he made his way to the Courthouse still wrestling with his…  
On arrival he looked for his Dad and Louise, not finding them he entered a small room to try again with the tie.

 

Derek ran up the steps and along the corridor…third room on the left….he pushed open the door…

His heart leapt in his chest…Stiles…

Stiles heart missed a beat a he saw Derek in the mirror, fighting for control he asked…”Any good with ties?”

Derek knew he should back away but the pull was too strong he moved to face Stiles,  
his hands taking the tie…wanting to touch the cheek…stroke it…watching the mouth…so many years he’d thought about that mouth…those lips…  
He tied the tie, moved back slightly…scared to inhale in case he couldn’t resist Stiles scent…

Stiles grinned “Thanks.” Still my same old Sourwolf he thought…Derek has hardly changed a bit…maybe a little older…Still a man of few words…

“I should say Congratulations…on your wedding.”

“My wedding.” Stiles looked puzzled.

“You’re not getting married?”

“Not unless you’re asking.” Stiles laughed.

He looked deeply into Derek’s eyes then scanned his mouth…his own tongue slipped between his lips and traced the top one…

Derek was fascinated by that tongue…he had to concentrate to hear Stiles words…

” Dad’s getting married, I’m getting a brand new step-mother and a little sister.”

“ The little girl who was with you at Scott’s?”

“Yes, were you there, why didn’t you say hi….”  
He looked at Derek reading everything in his face.   
He smiled as he watched all Derek’s barriers crumble, grinned as Derek took his face in his hands and moaned as Derek finally claimed his lips.

Fire sizzled through each of them at the first touch, Derek’s lips kissing Stiles his tongue slipping into Stiles wet heat…  
Stiles tongue teasing his own…kissing over and over…beautiful, breathless.… touching and tasting…hands stroking…caressing…

Derek lifted his head, eyes dark with lust…  
Stiles lifted his legs and wrapped them round Derek’s waist..  
Derek took a step and Stiles was banged against the door…he laughed with delight…

“I was remembering the first time you slammed me into something…the lockers I think…I wanted you even then…”

Derek grinned and tightened his arms…”Me too, you were all I could think about. Even when the world was going to hell…  
All I wanted was to be with you, hold you, fuck…em make love to you…”

 

Banging on the door…

“Hope you two have sorted everything out.”

“Yeah come on son, some of us are waiting to get married here.”

They opened the door to find a small group of people smiling at them…

“Looks like we’ve been set up.”

“Want to come to a wedding with me?” Stiles held out his hand.

Derek took it and held on all through the service…if he could he would hold onto it forever…

Afterwards he would take Stiles to bed…make love to him…prove how much he loved him…  
Have Stiles explain what he meant, when he said, he’d only get married if it was Derek asking ….

Because Derek would definitely be asking….


End file.
